Coupon services currently provide coupons for various services, products, etc. to potential customers online via, for example, dedicated websites of the companies, email, online advertisements, etc. The coupon services often provide coupons that are targeted based on a permanent location associated with a user. For example, certain coupon services provide coupons, to a user, based on a location of the user when the user is accessing a dedicated website that is providing the coupons. The coupon services are unable to take into account that users may move to different locations, at different times, which are associated with various coupons. The users are unlikely to proactively seek out coupons online at the different times. Furthermore, a single coupon is often an offer for multiple people, such as a coupon for dinner for four people, at a particular restaurant, for a particular price, and during a particular day. A user who is traveling may forego such a coupon because the user is unaware that the user's contacts are in the same geographic area as the user and would also be interested in enjoying the offer with the user.